The Bedroom Hymns
by TheSongContinues
Summary: Dean Smith is taken by surprise when he is given a secretary by Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc, but once he learns something rather pleasing about Meg, he begins to warm up to her. Rated M for a reason, smut/BDSM for later chapters. Meg/Dean.
1. Please, call me Dean

**This fic is part of the It's A Terrible Life AU with hints of Californication. Each chapter will contain the warnings at the beginning; this fic will end up as smut and BDSM eventually. **

It was Monday, the Monday that marked Dean Smith's first month as the director of sales and marketing at Sandover Bridge &amp; Iron Inc. Since joining the company, he had already managed to earn the trust of Mr Adler and various other employees he had yet to learn the name of yet.

Dean didn't know what to expect of this particular day, it felt like the rest of his days had felt since he joined the company- the fact that today marked his first month in the company didn't faze him at all. His hair was neat, his shoes were polished, his clothes were all wrinkle free and his bag hung loosely from his side as he walked through the lobby of Sandover Bridge &amp; Iron Inc. Dean seemed to recognise all the faces in the area, he couldn't apply a name to all the faces just yet but he was gradually learning. But he noticed one new face, one that he hadn't seen throughout his four weeks at the company. She was brunette, not very tall but still had long legs- easy on the eye. First of all, his eyes diverted to her neck and around the area, no visitor pass- must be a newbie to the company.

His attention diverted from the new woman to the elevator, Dean knew he had to get on with his daily work instead of gawking at a woman he hadn't even met yet. Sam Wesson, Dean's friend from tech support and the only worker other than Mr Adler who Dean managed to remember the name of stood at the elevator, the button to call the elevator had already been pressed and in what seemed like no time at all an empty elevator arrived.

"What floor then?" Sam turned his head to look at Dean, the previous awkwardness the pair seemed to share in the elevator had gone completely. The pair exchanged looks, a playful grin across Sam's face.

"Oh come on, you know my floor number…" Dean returned a similar grin; it was amazing how much the pair were like brothers now, despite the difference in their jobs the two were thick as thieves. Sam pushed down Dean's floor number and the elevator began to move.

The small journey to their floors was filled with small talk, both the boys talking about their rather different weekends- Sam had spent it playing games and drinking with Ian, and Dean had spent it working out and sticking to his cleansing routine.

The elevator arrived at Dean's floor and Dean had turned up to work fifteen minutes late- not that it mattered, it gave him longer to set up in his office and answer the calls, reply to emails and to finish all the paper work that was due in. Now that he had found the best route to go to his office, it now only took him two minutes to get to his office.

He sat behind the familiar desk once again, it seemed good to be back- sure he liked his weekends off, but he enjoyed the structure of working. He logged onto his computer and let his eyes wonder along his tasks… it seemed that Mr Adler was going to stop by at his office at quarter past nine, and for once- Dean was completely unaware why, but Dean managed to shrug off any doubt he had.

For the next twenty five minutes, Dean was hard at work typing out various files for clients and other departments of the company, so when he heard the familiar sound of Mr Adler's knocks on the door he was a little surprised due to how quickly the time had flown by. Dean willingly waved Mr Adler, gesturing for him to walk into his office.

"Hello Dean…" Mr Adler spoke as he walked into the office, letting the door close silently behind him. Dean took out his ear piece, placing it on the table next to his computer to give his boss his full and undivided attention. "Now… I was talking to the big guy upstairs, and Mr Shirley is very impressed with your progress so far." His compliments made Dean blush slightly, despite his confident persona- he still blushed when it came to receiving compliments. "And we agreed that you could do with a secretary… just to help out with the extra jobs you get as you your way through the company."

A secretary? Well… it wasn't the worst thing that Mr Adler could have told him, far from it actually, Dean actually liked the idea of having a secretary, and it wouldn't be bad to have someone helping him out.

"And what is their name?" Dean asked, trying to avoid any presumption of gender.

"Her name is Meg, Meg Masters. A friend of Mr Shirley's recommended her for the company and we think she's the perfect fit for this job." Dean listened to his words, and everything Mr Adler was telling him seemed appealing. "Of course, you don't have to take us up on this offer, but if you did she'd be in the empty office next to yours."

It seemed like a no brainer to Dean, even though he did enjoy the plentiful amount of work he received on a daily basis- it would be a sigh of relief if he had someone to help him out with the paper work.

"You know what Mr Adler? I might take you up on this offer, or can I at least give her a two week trial to see if she's correct for the job?" Dean trusted the judgement of those above him in the company; he just couldn't see himself working with someone such as his secretary if he didn't get along with them. The business man was generally easy to get on with, he just had a few things that seemed to push his buttons, and Dean wanted to be thorough with judging his secretary.

"That sounds more than fair, alright you're on Dean. I'll call her up now- just let me know if things aren't working out, okay?" Mr Adler leaned over the desk, extending his arm forward towards Dean, who happily took his hand and shook it with a firm grip- he couldn't say he wasn't looking forward to his time working with a secretary; it would make his life a heck of a lot easier.

"Of course Mr Adler…" Their hands disconnected, and Mr Adler made his way to the door without another word. Dean watched as he lifted his phone to his ear through the small glass window next to the door, before sinking back into his leather desk chair.

For the next twenty minutes, Dean found it difficult to focus on his work; his mind was too busy wondering what his new secretary would be like. Often, he found his mind drifting over to the erotic secretary one only saw in a pornographic movie… Dean had to get out of that mind-set before Meg arrived- he had to remain professional.

He heard three consecutive and rather quiet knocks coming from his door, and his gaze shifted from his computer screen to the window- he saw the woman he saw in the lobby earlier that day… his hopes for her had sky rocketed. He waved her in, and her long slender fingers wrapped around the door handle and pushed open the door.

"Hello, you must be Meg." Dean's voice was welcoming, he managed to push all the thoughts of lust (or at least, thoughts that could eventually progress into lust) into the back of his mind as he reached forward, holding out his hand over the desk, Meg happily accepted his hand, her hand was small compared to Dean's rather large ones.

"And you must be Mr Smith." She gave him a warm smile in returned, waiting for him to withdraw his hand first in the hand shake. After a few seconds, Dean retracted his hand away from his secretary's.

"Please, call me Dean." He gestured towards the seat opposite his desk, the one that Mr Adler sat in twenty minutes ago. Meg happily sat on the chair, one leg crossed over the other and her fingers looped around her leg to hold her leg in place. Dean quickly let his eyes wonder over her clothes, taking in the sight of her knee high skirt and red jumper, Dean mentally sighed in relief- it was quite far from the pornographic secretary he thought of earlier.

"So… please tell me about yourself."


	2. Would you like to see your office?

**The warnings for this chapter are pretty much the same as the first one, nothing really too much will occur in this chapter, but this fic will lead on to eventual smut and BDSM. **

"So… tell me about yourself."

His words echoed throughout Meg's head, and not in a good way- she always found those words to be slightly daunting. She didn't want to share too much about herself, sharing too much about herself would (in Meg's mind anyway) certainly drain the mystery away from their new proximity within the company. It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to notice his eyes travel over her small frame, and Meg thought it was only fair to return the attention. Her eyes travelled over his blazer, over his blue striped shirt with the white collar, over his red tie and matching red suspenders… Meg wanted to remain professional (well, for now at least) so her attention moved back up to her new boss' face- damn, Meg hoped Dean hadn't noticed that. Of course, Dean had noticed it, it was as obvious as his eye wondering, but the business man knew it was only fair since he had done pretty much the same a few moments ago, and let it go almost instantly.

"Well… I grew up in Cheboygan, moved to Chicago after I got a job as Mr Roman's secretary at Richard Roman Enterprises. Worked as his secretary for around three years but since Richard Roman Enterprises was in a bit of financial issues, he let me go a few weeks ago, but he moved me here- said I was too good to let go to waste so he helped me get this job." That seemed like a perfect introduction in Meg's mind… it didn't tell her new boss too much about her but gave him a few of the basics. Meg loved to leave a mind wondering… it was no fun to reveal all she had to offer to him straight away.

Well, Richard's loss was Dean's gain. So far he was extremely (perhaps, too much) impressed by his new secretary, the fact that she had worked for Richard Roman was very impressive on its own- he was fully aware of Richard Roman Enterprises and its merits, everyone who read the morning newspapers were. Also, Dean was rather impressed by the confidence Meg seemed to have even though they had just met, most people in this situation would have at least a bit of nervousness, but not Meg- and if she was nervous, Dean had decided that she was very good at hiding it.

"And how old are you? That is… if you don't mind me asking…" Dean knew he was asking a somewhat risky question, but he preferred to find out the small things about a person before diving into further knowledge.

"Bit personal, isn't it?" Her voice was covered in a thick layer of humour, and Dean couldn't stop himself from admiring the woman… he was certainly looking forward to learning more about the confident woman. "I'm twenty nine, thirty in July… what about you? I would guess but I'd rather start working for you on good terms…" Dean couldn't stop himself from chuckling slightly at her comment- oh how he hoped she'd use her wit on even the most stressful of days to lighten his mood a bit.

"I'm thirty three." Dean replied, trying and failing to get his serious tone back. Meg's face lit up slightly at his words, his actual age wasn't too far off Meg's prediction of thirty two. "I would like to give you a two week trial as my secretary, there is no doubt in my mind that you are right for this role… but I'd like to use these two weeks to see if we get along well, I think if I'm going to be working so close to you… we might as well get along, okay?" Meg knew that Dean was being more than fair with her, considering that Dean hadn't been noted about Meg's position until around twenty minutes ago.

"That seems perfectly reasonable… thank you Mr Smith." Her voice was unlike it was before, the thick layer of humour she had shown to him before had been replaced with a voice of firm respect, and it made Dean smile softly.

"You're welcome…" He replied softly, his voice trailing off before he continued to talking, the volume and the layer of confidence he showed to all of his colleagues back almost immediately. "So, before I show you to your new office and we begin working together, is there anything else you'd like to know about me before we begin?"

"Yes there is one thing… What is your coffee order?"

Ah, and now Dean was sure that the pair would get along just fine. Dean found it hard to focus without coffee; it was probably his only bad habit. Every morning he made himself a relatively small flask of coffee, so it felt like a more than decent idea that someone made his coffee for him. He didn't want to take advantage of Meg, but Meg was offering, and he saw no reason not to take her up on her offer.

"Good question…" Dean remarked, placing his large hands on the desk as he pushed himself up off the desk. Meg was rather surprised at Dean's height, she expected him to be shorter than that- but Meg had no reason to complain, he was still extremely tall compared to Meg's small frame. "…I like mine with two sugars, not too weak but with rice milk instead of normal milk. I'm trying to detox, but if you give me normal milk as a mistake don't worry, I'm not lactose intolerant." He began to walk around his desk, stopping at the side as he looked down to Meg. "Would you like to see your office?"

"Absolutely." Her face lit up even more, if that was even possible. That was an offer Meg simply couldn't refuse. She was surprised that Dean was showing her the office already, she expected him to show her the office later on when he was surer on her role in the company. Meg placed her hands on the arms of the chair and pushed herself up with ease- the office chairs were surprisingly more comfortable than Meg thought. Dean smiled softly at Meg's eagerness- Dean hadn't seen that in many of the employees here since he started, and it was like a nice breath of fresh air.

Dean approached the door, his fingers wrapped around the metal door handle and pulled it down, he pulled the door open and held it open for Meg using his back. Meg had to stop herself from grinning at Dean, her grin hid under a small smile and she walked towards the door. Her gaze diverted from him as she walked through the door and past him- after all, she did have plenty of time to look at him throughout the next two weeks… and possibly more if the two trial weeks were successful.

Once Meg was fully out the room and into the long corridor, Dean walked away from the door and into the corridor too, letting the door close slowly on its own as he walked down the corridor with her trailing behind him. He didn't have to walk too far down the corridor to find the door to Meg's office; it was next to his after all. The door to Meg's office wasn't directly next to his door, but only a few paces away- almost too convenient. Much to Dean's delight, the door was unlocked, with one swift pull on the door handle followed by a push- and the door was open.

The office wasn't as big as Dean's, which was to be expected of course- considering Dean's position in the company compered to Meg's, but it was nice and cosy. It had everything she needed to work, all the technology she needed plus a number of different filing cabinets and storage boxes for all the paper work that was to be expected with the job.

Dean shifted to the side of the door frame to give Meg more than enough room to walk into her new office, he had to stop his eyes from wondering down to her clothed behind… and it didn't help that Meg was swinging her hips as she walked.

"How'd you like it?" Dean asked, giving his secretary his best poker face covered with a small smile, trying to stop such unprofessional thoughts from entering his head again.

"It's brilliant, thank you Mr Smith…" Her voice trailed off as she spoke his name, she remembered he told her not to call him that and call him by his first name- but Meg didn't like calling her boss by their first name, she never had. "Would you like that coffee now?"

"That sounds pretty good, thank you Meg… do you know your way around the floor?" His back rested against the door frame, and his small smile turned into a slight grin- he could never resist a good old cup of coffee. His question made Meg nod gently, she hated nodding too quickly- it made her seem eager and somewhat desperate.

"Mr Adler gave me the tour earlier; I'll have that coffee for you soon." Her eyes were fixed on him as he pushed himself off the door frame, his eyes still on her as he began to walk back to his office.

"Thank you, I'll be in my office if you need me…" And with those final words, he disappeared from sight and back into his office. Meg's tongue slipped across her lips, she felt like she had been repressing that action since the second she walked into the office.


End file.
